1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of spectacle having an electronic device thereon, and more particularly to a slim frame of spectacle having an electronic device, in which the lead wire from the circuit is designed to route right above the top side the lens, thus effectively utilizing the whole cross sectional area of the eyewires to minimize the size thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The electronic spectacles currently sold in the market looks new to the customer as a result of the combination of electronic parts with the conventional spectacle. However, the frame is apt to be oversized and over-weighted due to its nature in structure, thus greatly degrading the aesthetic sense and utility. Due to the size concern, the conventional electronic spectacle is only applicable to outdoor sports sunglasses. As shown in FIG. 1, a Taiwanese Patent No. 287442 entitled “A Spectacle Having Music Player” is mainly formed by an eyewire (10′) and two temples (20′), in which a music player (30′) is provided on the temples (20′). The music player (30′) contains a main system section (31′) disposed on one temple (20′) and having a main chip and a flash memory chip, a battery section (32′), a switch (322′) and a power input plug hole (323′) provided on the other temple (20′) a earphone (33′) is provided respectively on the main system section (31′) and the battery section (32′).
Despite the fact that the above-mentioned publication can achieve the goal of listening music through the music player provided on the frame of the spectacle, to the extent that one ordinarily skilled in the related art understands, the cross-sectional structure of the eyewire of the publication (including the electronic spectacle at present), as shown in FIG. 1a, has a recessed groove (11′) formed along the rear upper side of the eyewire (10′) for accommodating a lead wire (60′), and a cap provided on the surface of the recessed groove (11′). Due to the nature in structure, the eyewire (10′) inevitably becomes thick and heavy. This will not only induce negative aesthetic sense but also greatly restrict its field of application. Therefore, all these lead to lower utility, unsatisfactory operation and room for improvement.